Bodas puras como la sangre
by Basilisa
Summary: Relatos cortos de algunos matrimonios conocidos del universo de Harry Potter. Se aceptan sugerencias y comentarios :)


**Bodas puras como la sangre**

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el mundo sabe que J.K. Rowling no soy yo, y Dobby es un elfo libre.

 **Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy  & Narcissa Black

 **NOTA: No he abandonado el fic de solo por ella, pero sigo con un serio bloqueo con la historia,** **se aceptan sugerencias de siguientes parejas de esta compilación escenas y recolecciones de matrimonios del mundo de Harry Potter así como para el de sólo por ella.**

 **Nota 2: Disculpen errores, estoy muy cansada, si me los señalan con gusto los corrijo.**

Adiós, Rosalina*.

Muchos se casan por amor, otros se casan por dinero, unos más por poder. En la sociedad de sangres puras te casabas por honor a tu casa, por mantener pura la sangre y a veces, para saldar una deuda.

Cuando Andromeda Black llegó a la adolescencia pasó a deslumbrar con su belleza y encanto a la sociedad. Era ella y su hermana mayor Bellatrix eran quienes mejor portaban el físico inequívoco de los Black. Ojos grises, cabellos oscuros y ondulados. Eran gracia, tal vez demasiada gracia en Bella y todo lo que sus padres deseaban: Hermosamente fuertes, dignas, orgullosas y sobretodo obedientes. Narcissa en cambio a pesar de su parecido con sus padres y hermanas no era lo que se esperaba de ella. De constitución más delgada de lo considerado atractivo y con un cabello rubio platino tan pálido como el de los Malfoy era tímida y acomplejada con los logros de sus hermanas. Para cuando llegó su presentación en sociedad estaba segura de que fallaría, sin embargo su hermana mayor Andrómeda estuvo ahí para ella. Sus padres más de una vez le hicieron ver que ella era la hija de repuesto y que de quien menos esperaban. Bella la trataba con lástima de quien sabe que alguien no tiene muchas oportunidades, pero Andy…Andy le aconsejo, le sonrió en una casa donde nadie lo hacía y le ayudo a encontrar su propio encanto marca "Black". "No tienes las apariencias, tal vez"- le dijo- "Pero tienes la sangre y el carácter."

Ella estaba en primer año en Slytherin cuando vió por primera vez como su hermana Bella era cortejada por ambos herederos Lestrange. Era algo curioso de ver, porque no competían entre ellos, ambos la seguían y la cubrían de regalos. Los tres hacían un grupo extraño que se divertían cuando nadie los veía haciendo llorar a _sangresucias,_ hechizando Gryffindors y reuniéndose con otros chicos mayores en reuniones fuera del castillo. Ella no lo sabía en ese momento, pero su hermana ese mismo año aceptaría una marca en su brazo que sellaría su destino.

En su segundo año le tocó ver como Lucius Malfoy, heredero de su casa suspiraba tras su hermana Andy. En vacaciones llegaron invitaciones para él te con su familia y regalos hermosos y caros para sus padres así como para ella y sus hermanas. Druella Black firmo el compromiso sin pensarlo dos veces. Narcissa quería estar feliz por su hermana, pero sabía que ni ella lo era.

Andy palidecía cada vez que llegaban los regalos y cuando aparecía Lucius a acompañarla a clases afuera de los dormitorios tenía la sonrisa que Druella les había enseñado. Ella sabía que aunque Andy y sus padres aceptaron el compromiso, no era algo que ella deseara. Era obligación con la casa y honor a sus padres.

De sus dos hermanas era Andy la que a escondidas se preguntaba las cosas que les enseñaban y que entabló amistan con el prefecto _sangresucia_ de Hufflepuff cuando la atrapó leyendo literatura muggle en un salón vacío después del toque de queda. Cuando Lucius se enteró de lo anterior no dijo nada concediendo que su futura novia tuviera curiosidad por los animales como cuando vas por primera vez a un circo. Sin embargo sus adorados padres no fueron tan comprensivos. Pidieron un permiso especial a la escuela y retiraron a su hermana una semana de la escuela. Regreso temblando y con tics por todo el cuerpo por su insolencia. _Nervios pre-nupciales_ le dijo a Lucius quien pareció contento con la explicación a pesar de que faltara un año para la boda. Pero Ted Tonks, Narcissa y Bella pudieron reconocer los estragos de una semana de _Cruciatus_ así como deshidratación y malnutricón.

En su graduación del colegio, el heredero de los Malfoy esperó a su prometida afuera del Gran Salón antes de marcharse juntos a casa de ella para los preparativos finales de la boda. Nunca apareció.

El honor de la casa Black se manchó cuando al día siguiente en el tapete familiar apareció, unido al nombre de su hermana, el nombre del prefecto _sangresucias._ La quemaron del tapete y Narcissa por fin tuvo un uso para su casa. Selló el hoyo de honor que abrió su hermana. Por una ocasión su madre exhibió sus debilidades como fortalezas y la hizo demostrar sus habilidades como perro entrenado. "es dócil" dijo "Mire su cabello, ya parece Malfoy". Sonrió, preparó el té y demostró sus habilidades de decoración, diseño, economía doméstica, lenguas, modales y sobretodo los árboles genealógicos de todos los sagrados veintiocho .La semana siguiente, en la fecha que debería ser de la boda de su hermana, después de disculpas y negociaciones fue Narcissa la que caminó por el altar en un vestido demasiado grande para ella, que no era de su gusto y definitivamente no era su elección. Pero a diferencia de su hermana perdida, ella iba a agarrarse de ese tornillo a rojo vivo. Iba a aferrarse a un futuro seguro aunque eso implicara tener que aguantar a un dolorido Lucius Malfoy. Su fallecida hermana la abandonó en una casa a su suerte, donde sin preguntarle su opinión la hicieron pasar un día entero de _Cruciatus_ por no haber impedido el escape de su hermana y para recordarle lo que pasaría si huía del compromiso. Narcissa nisiquiera se había planteado huir de su única oportunidad de lograr un buen matrimonio.

En el altar se encontró con un robótico Malfoy, con ojos inyectados de sangre, apestando a alcohol y voz ronca. Su hermoso cabello le enmarcaba sus pálidas mejillas. Sabía lo mucho que se había desvivido por su hermana y la había llorado como ella la había sufrido. Una vez terminada la ceremonia y las fotos de sociedad su marido desapareció.

No lo vio por más de una semana y por miedo a reprimendas de su madre lo buscó para asegurarse de que al menos seguía casada y no viuda.

Lo encontró inconsciente en un bar de mala muerte de Knockturn Alley y con toda la dignidad de un Black lo llevó a casa. Lo bañó, afeito y lo dejó dormir en la cama nupcial. Vigiló su descanso mientras ella tejía y se encargaba de sortear las invitaciones a eventos, rumores de la prensa y las quejas de sus padres. Así la encontró Lucius después de dos días de inconsciencia alcohólica.

No se parecía en nada a su dulce Andromeda. Era rubia, pálida y de aspecto frágil. Pero aun así lo saco de los tugurios sola, evitando rumores y se encargó de el personalmente. Su elfo personal le contó toda la semana que se perdió y le explico el empeño que le puso ella a su cuidado. Se quedó con él a pesar de abandonarla el día de su boda y a pesar de que acababa de perder una hermana. No tenía la risa contagiosa de Andromeda y de las pocas veces que la trató se dio cuenta que la vida no sería una graciosa aventura.

Ella era de mano delicada y firme, de las que respetan a su familia y la honran. De la que no dudó en ocupar el lugar de su fallecida novia y que había puesto una sonrisa en su rostro mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles y se aseguraba de que Lucius tuviera una poción para la resaca a la mano antes de cada encuentro.

"Despertaste, buenos días" –Le dijo Narcissa Bla….Malfoy a su esposo cuando ella abrió los ojos.

"No traes tus anillos"- le contestó ceñudo su esposo.

"Dobby"-Dijo Narcissa ignorando a su esposo unos momentos. CRACK , se oyó unos segundos más tarde. "Trae al amo el desayuno y el Profeta de hoy."

"No traes tus anillos" –Repitió molesto por la insolecia de su esposa- "¿Por qué?"

Narcissa bajó la cabeza uno momentos y cuando levanto la cara la barbilla apuntaba al techo en un intento de verse digna y firme como sus hermanas.

"Por dos razones querido: La primera es que no me quedan, son muy grandes. La segunda es que no estoy segura de que quieras que los ajuste después del grabado que les mandaste a hacer"

Lucius se quedó perplejo un momento por la respuesta de Narcissa hasta que recordó la sorpresa que le había preparado a Andromeda para su boda. Por dentro del anillo de matrimonio estaba escrito "Por siempre tuyo Andy". Avergonzado bajó la mirada y dijo "Gracias, lo lamento, te conseguiré otro".

"De acuerdo querido"- CRACK se escuchó nuevamente y el elfo dispuso el desayuno de ambos. Comieron en silencio y ella abandonó el cuarto para darle paz y permitirle a su marido cambiarse.

Cuando entró a su oficina observo que todos sus papeles, correspondencia, contratos y planes llevaban mucho más delante del que él había dejado. Recorrió la casa y encontró bien cuidados a los pavorreales. La educación de los Blacks era admirable. La casa estaba exquisita y nada había sido descuidado en su ausencia.

Narcissa lo acompaño sileciosa y constamente ese primer año de matrimonio y presentó sus exámenes y finalizó su educación por correspondencia. Lo asistió en todas sus empresas y cuidó del cuándo cayó de su escoba al ver a Andromeda y Ted Tonks en un juego amistoso organizado por el ministerio.

Narcissa a diferencia de sus hermanas era una gran voladora, estaba seguro que de haber sido hombre habría sido un formidable buscador. Sin embargo por como son las cosas ahora sólo lo acompañaba en su recuperación y lo llevababa a pequeños paseos en escoba para que recibiera aire en su recuperación. Le regaló en su cumpleaños un bastón con compartimiento para su varita con cabeza de plata y le hizo recuperarse poco a poco de su desilusión y herida.

"No te amo" –le soltó una mañana en la que estaban desayunando juntos poco después de cumplir un año de casados. Vió en su cara como rápidamente pasaba la pena, el rechazo, sufrimiento y luego la calma en su cara.

"Lo sé"

"No se si un día lo haga"

"Entiendo Lucius"

"Pero te tengo cariño y aprecio como me has ayudado todo este tiempo. Sé que no he sido el mejor marido y que no te mereces como ha sido nuestra vida. Sé que tu madre te maltrata cuando la visitas y que es porque aún no te has embarazado." Ante la mención del bebé lo ojos de Narcissa se aguaron un poco, agua que retiró con un rápido parpadeo. " Lamento todo esto, pero quiero que sepas que lo intentaré, al menos intentaré ser un mejor esposo si no logro enamorarme de ti".

Ante eso Narcissa sonrió y sus delicadas manos tomaron una de las suyas y dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que nunca había visto ni en Bellatrix ni en Andromeda. "Hagamos una apuesta Lucius"

Desconcertado se la quedó viendo.

"No quiero traer a un niño o niña al mundo en un matrimonio donde sus padres no los aman ni los protegen" Lucius se tuvo presente la imagen de Druella y asintió. "Así que no quiero que consumemos el matrimonio si haber intentado amarnos primero."

"¿Qué propones?"

"Que si en un año no he logrado conquistarte y enamorarnos puedes nombrar a nuestro hijo o hija como te plazca"

"¿Y si lo logras?"

"Yo lo nombraré siguiendo la tradición de los Black de nombrarlo por el nombre de una constelación o estrella."

Lucius sonrió. Andrómeda tenía un carácter fuerte, le gustaba hablar de literatura y música y tenía una método muy Slytherin de hacer que Lucius cualquier otra persona accediera a sus deseos. Andrómeda odiaba volar en escoba casi tanto como las aves y tenía el cabello ondulado y oscuro como las noches. Narcissa amaba el aire libre, volar en escoba y leerle por las noches el resumen de los comunicados de las finanzas diarias de las empresas Malfoy así como darle su opinión en el asunto. Su cabellos era tan claro como el suyo y a veces le temblaba la voz cuadno quería decir cosas que le importaban. Pero a veces, muy a veces podía ver un brillo travieso en sus ojos y soltaba comentarios así que lo sacaban de su monotonía y lo hacían olvidar el dolor momentáneamente de saber que Andromeda estaba embarazada y que se veía feliz y radiante.

"De acuerdo"

Narcissa perdió la pauesta y aunque se decepciono de no poder tener amor en su matrimonio busco la felicidad para ambos y sin darse cuenta olvidó y perdonó a su hermana. La perdono por el dolor que la hizo sufrir y la olvidó porque ella se enamoró de su marido. Encontró amor cuando pensó que nunca lo haría y aunque no hubiera logrado enamorar en su marido era feliz.

Años después, cuando se encontraba cargando a su bebé recién nacido, Lucius la observaba tomar sol en el jardín cuando llegó a la misma conclusión que había tenido la mañana de la apuesta. Narcissa y Andrómeda eran muy distintas. Una lo hizo reír hasta que le dolieron los pulmones y la otra estuvo a su lado hasta que pudo volver a caminar. Una le hizo creer en el amor y la otra se quedó con el cuándo la lastimó y la humillo en su día de bodas cuando la abandonó.

Narcissa y Andrómeda era muy diferentes, pero lo diferente no siempre es malo.

"Se llamará Draco"- Le dijo y observó con deleite como ella sonreía y sus ojos se aguaban.- "Cissy, gracias por quedarte conmigo."

"Nunca te abandonaría Lu"

"Y por eso te amo" dijo simplemente mientras los ojos de ella se llenaban de adoración, felicidad y lágrimas y su boca a duras penas tenía espacio para su sonrisa.

Algunos se casan enamorados de las personas equivocadas y sufren al no tener sus felices para siempre.

Otros se casan con las personas correctas sin amarlas y luego de vivir felices se enamoran perdidamente, y ese amor es su felices para siempre.

*Referencia a la obra de Romeo y Julieta, Rosalina era la joven de la que estaba enamorado Romeo antes de la fiesta en la que conoce a Julieta.


End file.
